Tiramisu
by niichigo
Summary: "Kau tau arti kata Tiramisu dalam bahasa Italia?" Kurita X OC, ide diambil dari sebuah manga :D


Yaa! Salma kembali dengan fic yang penuh ke abalan semata! GJ nan sangat ancur dipandang mata. Dan cerita ini adalah **Oneshot**. Yak, oneshot, ONE-*ditimpuk sama readers-

Yak, mari kita buka saja, nyoo~

Tiramisu

Ryokan Kurita X OC

Rated T

Romance/Friendship.

Disclaimer:Eyeshield 21 bikinan pak Inagaki dan Murata, fic "Tiramisu" bikinan Salma Aquamarine, kue Tiramisu oranglah yang bikin.

Warning:OC, OOC, **Typo**, abal, **alur kecepatan** dan sebagainya...

-xxx-

* * *

Pagi yang cerah memang sangat baik untuk berolahraga atau latihan. Tetapi jika pagi diganti dengan siang yang panas, apa kalian akan menikmati latihan kalian?

Pertanyaan itu jika dijawab oleh anggota Deimon Devil Bats adalah "Ya, kami menikmatinya," terutama pada Ryokan Kurita.

Ryokan Kurita, seorang lineman Deimon Devil Bats yang telah mengalahkan Rikiya Gaou. Lineman yang raksasa namun baik hati. Bersahabat baik dengan Yoichi Hiruma dan Gen Takenura a.k.a Musashi. Kurita adalah salah satu pendiri Deimon Devil Bats. Sejak SMP, Kurita sangat menyukai American Football sampai mati matian membuat klub American Football bersama Hiruma dan Musashi dan menulis ambisinya di sebuah televisi kelas 2-1.

Dan apakah kalian tau, mengapa dan apa alasan Kurita menyukai American Football?

Inilah sebuah cerita yang mengungkap rahasia alasan Kurita menyukai American Football...

-oOo-

* * *

"Yaa, semangat, Deimon!" teriak sang cherrleader Deimon Devil Bats dengan semangatnya. Dialah Taki Suzuna.

"Ayo! Saatnya kita istirahat! Aku bawakan minuman, lho!" kali ini sang manager Deimon Devil Bats yang berseru ria. Mamori Anezaki.

"MUKYA! MAMORI SAN!" receiver Deimon Devil Bats telah pingsan sebelum mendekati Mamori. Monyet-manusia itu bernama Raimon Taro yang lebih akrab dipanggil "Monta".

"Hiiee! Monta pingsan! Ambil tandu! Tandu!" runningback meminta tolong ketika melihat temannya, Monta terbaring ditanah. Sena Kobayakawa.

"Monyet bodoh," seru seorang lineman berambut pirang dengan tanda 'X' di pipinya, Kazuki Jumonji.

"Receiver payah." Tambah seorang lineman(lagi). Berambut hitam dan agak panjang. Koji Kuroki.

"Monyet itu seperti pangeran Monmon dalam komik ini," lanjut teman Kuroki dan Jumonji yang sama sama linemannya, Shozo Togano.

"Keh, cepat minum. Kuberi kalian istirahan 20 menit, lalu kembali ke lapangan, mengerti? Kalau tidak, bersiap siaplah melihat neraka!" bentak sang kapten. Berambut spike pirang, memakai anting di kedua telinganya. Bergigi taring. Yoichi Hiruma namanya.

"Yes, sir!" kompak seluruh tim. Mereka semua langsung bubar. Suzuna menghampiri Sena dan Monta yang lagi ngobrol bareng.

"Hayoo.., ngomongin apa, nih?" goda Suzuna. Sena dan Monta mengerutkan dahi.

"Hahaha, perempuan berprasangka buruk," ucap Monta cekikikan. Suzuna cemberut.

"Kami tidak ngomong apapun, kok!" ujar Sena.

"Huh, baiklah!" Suzuna ngambek."Ngomong ngomong, Kuritan dari tadi kok tidak ada? Dimana Kuritan?" Suzuna mencari cari Kurita.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia ada di klub house." tukas Monta.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tengok saja?" ujar Sena.

"Ide yang bagus! Ayo kita ke klub house!" Suzuna menarik Monta dan Sena ke klub house. Sena dan Monta menggelak, sayang tak bisa menang dari Suzuna.

-xxx-

* * *

Kriek

"Kuritan dimana, ya?" Suzuna bertanya tanya sembari menengok kanan kiri memastikan bahwa Kurita ada di suatu tempat.

"Beneran disini ada kak Kurita?" tanya Sena ragu. Dia tak melihat tanda tanda keberadaan Kurita.

"Kita pencar saja. Toh, palingan ada di toilet atau ditempat lokernya!" ujar Monta.

"Hei. Jangan berpencar, dong. Kita sama sama saja mencarinya. Lagipula, klub housenya kelihatan seram." Suzuna memegangi baju Sena dan Monta. Mereka berdua menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Ayo cepat cari! Keburu latihannya dimulai lagi!" seru Monta. Suzuna dan Sena mengangguk. Mereka bertiga mulai mencari Kurita. Dari toilet, dapur, dan akhirnya sampai ruang locker milik Kurita.

"Hei, apakah Kuritan ada disini?" kata Suzuna sambil menunjuk ke locker Kurita.

"Nggak mungkin kalau kak Kurita berada di dalam locker yang amat sempit ini, Suzuna." ujar Monta.

"Tapi mungkin saja perkataan Suzuna benar. Kita coba buka locker ini saja!" Sena setuju dengan Suzuna. Monta cemberut.

"Huh! Pasangan bodoh!" batin Monta sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu Sena perlahan lahan membuka isi locker Kurita, dan..

Bruk!

Barang barang Kurita jatuh di lantai secara berceceran. Sena, Suzuna dan Monta berkeringat dingin.

"Aduh, barang barang Kuritan jatuh! Cepat bereskan kembali!" ujar Suzuna panik.

"Iya! Cepat! Keburu kak Kurita datang!" kata Monta sambil mengambil barang milik Kurita.

"Iya!" ucap Sena serempak. Tiba tiba, dia menemukan sebuah seragam Amefuto."Eh? Seragam Amefuto? Ini 'kan bukan seragam Amefutonya Deimon?" Sena terbingung bingung melihat seragam bewarna hijau tosca itu.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya aku kenal seragam ini," ujar Suzuna sambil menarik seragam itu dari tangan Sena. "Tapi, ini seragam SMU mana, ya?" Suzuna bingung. Dia sudah lupa.

Kriek.

Pintu club house terbuka. Cahaya masuk ke ruangan yang gelap itu. Seorang lelaki berbadan besar sambil memegangi tas itu datang. Ryokan Kurita. Kurita melihat lockernya yang berantakan dan Sena, Suzuna ditambah Monta.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Kurita ragu. Kurita lalu melihat seragam Amefuto selain Deimon ditangan Suzuna. "Eh? Seragam itu? Kenapa bisa ada di kalian?" Kurita mulai bingung. Sena, Suzuna dan Monta akhirnya buka mulut.

"Anu.., sebenernya kami kesini pengin lihat Kuritan. Lalu kami menemukan locker Kuritan, kami coba buka dan ternyata, barang barang Kuritan jatuh ke lantai termasuk seragam amefuto ini." Suzuna menceritakan masalahnya. "Lalu, ini seragam SMU mana, Kuritan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Oh, itu seragam amefuto SMU Reitoku," jawab Kurita sambil memandangi seragam itu.

"Oh, ya! SMU Reitoku itu mempunyai klub Amefuto yang lumayan kuat! Tapi itu cerita 4 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang Reitoku tidak sekuat dulu karena pemain intinya hilan," ujar Suzuna sambil mengingat ingat kembali.

"Lalu, apa hubungan kak Kurita dengan SMU Reitoku itu?" tanya Monta.

"Err…, sebenarnya, aku pernah main Amefuto di SMU Reitoku waktu masih kelas 2 SMP," jawab Kurita. Sena, Suzuna dan Monta serempak kaget.

"Eh? K…, Kok bisa?" tanya Sena panik.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan…," Kurita mulai bercerita.

-xxx-

* * *

-Flashback-

Dulu, waktu aku kelas 2 SMP, aku bersekolah di SMP Mao. Disitu aku sudah berbadan besar, jadi aku kadang ditakuti oleh sebagian masyarakat.

Kejadian itu terjadi saat aku pulang sekolah. Waktu bel pulang sekolah berdering, aku berniat pulang ke rumah. Badanku terasa capek dan pegal karena tadi aku ada ekskul sumo. Sebenarnya, aku ikut ekskul sumo bukan dari keinginanku, tapi keinginan orang lain. Dia melihatku dengan badan yang besar sehingga akan mencolok jika ikut ekskul sumo.

"Huh, capek." Keluhku dalam hati. Keringat basah masih mengalir didahiku, lalu kuhapus. Tiba tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Aku juga melihat bola American Football yang terbang di angkasa untuk pertama kalinya.

"Awas!" seorang perempuan berteriak. Bola American Football itu menerjang kearahku.

Duak

Bola American Football itu berhasil mendarat dikepalaku. Kepalaku makin pusing. Terasa ada kunang kunang yang menari nari dikepalaku.

"Aduh, maaf, ya! Ini gara gara aku melemparnya terlalu jauh!" ujar sang perempuan. Dia berambut 1 kuncir kuda. Warnanya coklat caramel. Matanya terlihat seperti bintang yang bercahaya. Dia memakai seragam SMU Reitoku.

"Ah, nggak apa apa kok. Lagipula, aku sudah biasa dengan yang beginian!" sahutku semangat seperti biasa agar dia tidak menghawatirkanku.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah menutup tutupi. Oh, ya, aku Ichigo Nakagawa. Kamu?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadaku.

"Eh, aku Ryokan Kurita. Salam kenal, Nakagawa!" aku bersalaman dengannya.

"Panggil Ichigo saja, Kurita." Ichigo tersenyum manis. Aku pun membalasnya."Ngomong ngomong, kamu SMP Mao, ya? Kamu kelas berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya. Aku bersekolah di SMP Mao. Aku masih kelas 2 SMP." jawabku singkat.

"Oh, kalau aku sekolah di SMU Reitoku. Aku kelas 1 SMU, kamu jadi adik kelasku, dong! Walaupun badanmu lebih besar daripada badanku, hehehe." aku tertawa kecil. Ichigo juga ikut tertawa.

"Hahahaha, aku memang suka makan, sih." ucapku malu.

"Jadi kau suka makan, ya?" Ichigo bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu! Aku mempunyai toko kue, jadi, karena tadi aku sudah menyakitimu, aku akan mentraktirmu kue! Mau, 'kan?" Ichigo menawarkan kuenya. Aku juga sebenarnya tak bisa menolak.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku senang sekali!" aku tersenyum simpul. Lalu aku dan Ichigo berjalan ke toko kue milik Ichigo.

-xxx-

* * *

Aku dan Ichigo telah sampai ke toko kue milik Ichigo. Kulihat toko itu, terlihat sangat bewarna. Terlihat sangat megah dan luas. Bahkan lebih luas dari rumahku.

"Toko Tiepido?" aku membaca sebuah tulisan di papan yang tertempel didepan toko itu.

"Hahaha, namanya aneh, ya?" ujar Ichigo tertawa.

"Mungkin. Hehehe," aku juga ikut tertawa. "Tapi, kok belum dibuka?" tanyaku.

"Eng, kedalam dulu saja! Bicaranya didalam saja, ya!" kata Ichigo sambil menarik tanganku dan masuk kedalam. Lalu aku juga diajak pergi ke dapur.

"Loh, Ichigo, kamu cuma sendirian disini? Mana orang tuamu?" aku melihat ruangan rumah Ichigo. Terlihat sangat luas tapi kelihatan tak ada satupun orang yang ada disini.

"Orang tuaku kerja ke luar negeri. Aku tak mempunyai Adik atau kakak. Aku tinggal sendirian disini. Jadi, aku sudah terbiasa mandiri. Yah, seperti memasak makanan, mencuci, menyapu dan lain sebagainya." jawab Ichigo panjang lebar. Ichigo terlihat kesepian.

"Jadi, kamu sendiri yang membangun toko ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya. Dan arti kala "Tiepido" dalam bahasa Italia adalah "Hangat". Sejak kecil, aku selalu bermimpi untuk mempunyai keluarga yang selalu bersama sehingga suasana keluargaku menjadi hangat. Tapi itu Cuma keinginan belaka, hidupku juga tidak hangat seperti toko kue ini. Aku selalu sendirian. Orang tuaku pun pulang mungkin hanya untuk mengambil data kantor yang ada dirumah." Ujar Ichigo. Ceritanya membuatku tersentuh. "Pasti kamu punya keluarga yang hangat, ya, Kurita? Aku iri padamu, loh! Hehehe." Ichigo tersenyum.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku senang kalau keluargaku selalu hangat. Tapi mungkin, suatu hari, pasti keadaan keluargamu sama dengan keadaan keluargaku, kok!" aku menyemangati Ichigo. Ichigo terharu. Dia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks, Kurita, aku terharu, nih!" Ichigo memelukku. Aku berusaha menangkannya.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Jangan cengeng begitu." sahutku menyemangatinya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hiks, baiklah, kembali ke waktu semangat! Oh, ya, Kurita, kamu mau cake? Aku punya persediaan banyak, loh!" Ichigo mulai semangat lagi. Aku juga ikut semangat.

"Boleh, ayo!" aku berlari dengan semangat. Ichigo mengeluarkan cakenya yang berukuran jumbo. Aku memakannya dengan lahap.

"Eh, Kurita, aku minta nomer telefonmu, ya! Nanti aku kirim email!" Ichigo menyandarkan handphonenya ke mukaku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Iya!" aku segera mengambil handphonenya. Oh, sudah jam 5! Aku pulang dulu ya, dah!" aku pamit. Ichigo melambai lambaikan tangannya.

"Kuenya enak banget! Hehehe"

-xxx-

* * *

-Keesokan harinya.-

Bel pulang sekolah berdering kembali. Para murid murid yang tadinya murung belajar menjadi senang karena bel pulang sekolah tiba. Mereka semua langsung berbondong bondong keluar kelas dan segera pulang kerumahnya masing masing. Tapi aku tidak, aku pengin pergi ke SMU Reitoku dulu, menemui Ichigo.

"Ichigo mana, ya?" batinku sembari menengok kanan dan kiri. Lalu aku menemukan sosok perempuan yang kucari.

"Eh, Kurita! Sudah pulang sekolah, ya?" tanya Ichigo. Aku mengangguk.

"Ngomong ngomong, apa kamu nggak pulang?" tanyaku balik.

"Enggak. Aku 'kan masih ada ekskul American Football dulu." jawab Ichigo.

"Eh? American Football? Sepertinya aku tertarik untuk ikut. Boleh aku lihat latihannya?" tanyaku lagi. Mata Ichigo berbinar binar.

"Tentu saja! Malahan, kamu boleh bermain American Football bersamaku, kok! Ayo!" Ichigo bersemangat dan mengajakku ke klub housenya. Aku tersenyum tipis.

-oOo-

* * *

Aku telah sampai di klub housenya. Disitu terdapat papan bertuliskan "Reitoku Golden High". Catnya berwarna hijau tosca. Disitu juga ada teman teman Ichigo yang sebagian besar adalah cowok.

"Hei, teman teman! Ada yang mau mendaftar!" Ichigo berteriak riang.

"Ichigo! Aku 'kan cuma mau main?" desahku. Ichigo mengedipkan matanya.

"Tenang saja! Kamu kelihatan sangat berbakat dibidang Amefuto, kok!" ucapku riang. Teman teman Ichigo berhamburan ke tempatku.

"Wah! Badanmu besar sekali! Dia sangat cocok kalau dijadikan lineman!" puji seorang teman Ichigo.

"Betul! Jadi dia mau ikut ke klub Amefuto? Wah, senang sekali!" ujar seorang teman Ichigo lagi.

"Iya, 'kan? Walau dia masih SMP, tapi dia terlihat seperti atlet berbakat, lho! Jadi mau diseleksi?" ucap Ichigo.

"Nggak usah! Kamu diterima di Reitoku Golden High!" semua pemain senang. Pemainya bertambah 1 orang. Aku juga ikut bahagia.

"Baiklah, pakailah ini!" seseorang melempar seragam Amefuto."Pakailah, lalu kita mulai latihan kita bersamamu!" ujarnya.

"Baiklah!" aku segera ganti baju diruang locker. Aku terlihat senang sekali.

-oOo-

* * *

"Wah! Kamu cocok banget, Kurita!" Ichigo memujiku.

"Ah, nggak, kok! Biasa saja!" ujarku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Yak, Kurita, ayo latihan dengan lineman lainnya!" ajak seorang lineman.

"Baik!" aku mengikuti langkah sang lineman.

"Sepertinya kau memilih lineman yang bisa diandalkan, Ichigo." Kata sang manager sembari mendekati Ichigo.

"Yah, mungkin," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku memandangi Ichigo dan sang manager berbincang bincang. Tiba tiba, ada seorang teman Ichigo yang menghampiriku.

"Hei, Kurita! Perkenalkan, aku Rei Kyoda. Posisiku sama denganmu, lho! Sebagai lineman!" ujar lelaki bernama Kyoda itu.

"Ah, salam kenal kak Kyoda!" aku membungkukkan badanku dan menghadap ke kak Kyoda.

"Kamu lagi memperhatikan Ichigo, ya?" goda kak Gyoda.

"Eh, enggak, kok!" jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, kamu sangat beruntung, ya." ujar kak Kyoda.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?" tanyaku pada kak Kyoda.

"Ichigo itu adalah salah satu atlet berbakat di Reitoku Golden High ini. Posisinya sebagai quarterback. Passnya sangat lembut, tetapi juga panjang dan cepat. Dia mempunyai cita cita sebagi atlet Amefuto sejati dan Patisier. Kamu sangat beruntung karena diajak dan diakui sebagai atlet Amefuto oleh Ichigo," puji kak Kyoda.

"Ichigo-san,"

-xxx-

* * *

"Fiuh, akhirnya selesai jua latihannya." ucapku lega. Aku telah selesai latihan Amefuto bersama Ichigo dan teman temannya.

"Hei, gimana kalau makan dulu di tokoku? Mau, 'kan?" tawar Ichigo.

"Mau!" jawabku lantang. Ichigo tertawa kecil.

Ayo!" aku pergi ke toko Ichigo. Kami berdua bercanda, menyanyi sambil berbincang bincang sampai tepat di depan rumah Ichigo.

"Nggak sabar. Hehehehe." kataku sambil memegang perutku.

"Hei, kamu juga nggak boleh makan saja! Kamu juga harus membantuku!" sahut Ichigo.

"Oke! Sekalian buat kursus, hahaha!" seruku. Lalu aku masuk ke dapur toko "Tiepodo".

'Kurita, pakai celemek itu, ya!" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke suatu celemek. Aku mengangguk.

"Kita mau buat apa, nih?" tanyaku. Lalu Ichigo menyodorkan majalah kue.

"Ini. Kita nggak buat kue, kita akan buat pasta! Enak, 'kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pasti!"

Kami berdua mulai memasak pasta. Menyiapkan panci, sendok, garpu, piring, dan beberapa bahan lainnya.

"Kurita, ambilkan garam yang ada di pojokan, dong!" suruh Ichigo. Aku mengambil garam.

"Kurita, kamu bisa isi air di botol ini nggak?"

Kami berdua bekerja sama tiada henti.

-20 menit kemudian-

"Jadi!" ucapku serempak dengan Ichigo.

"Hehehe, bagi dua, yuk!" ujar Ichigo. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Nih, mari makan!" aku menyodorkan bagian milik Ichigo. Lalu aku berdoa sebelum makan.

"Hm, enak!" puji Ichigo. "Kamu hebat ya, Kurita!" tambah Ichigo.

"Enggak, kok! Lagipula aku juga dibantu kamu!" aku merendah.

"Pasta itu bagai teman, ya." kata Ichigo.

"Eh?" aku bingung dengan perkataan Ichigo.

"1 helai pasta dibuat seenak mungkin. Direbus, diberi garam. Sesudah prosesnya selesai, jadilah pasta yang sangat enak dan nikmat. Teman juga begitu, kita selalu member perhatian penuh kepada teman kita. Bermain, bercanda sampai bertengkar. Tapi, dibalik peristiwa itu, pastilah ada sesuatu momen yang sangat beharga. Aku sangat ingin mempunyai teman seperti itu. Yeah, aku senang, karena aku telah mempunya teman seperti itu." Ujar Ichigo.

"Siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Lineman SMU Reitoku bernomor punggung 77, Ryokan Kurita." Ichigo tersenyum. Aku lalu blushing.

"Eh? Ma.., makasih.. Ichigo." ucapanku terbata bata. Kami berdua berlomba lomba memakan pasta. Ditambah dengan selingan candaan.

-XoX-

* * *

"Ukh, jadi nggak bisa tidur gara gara makan pastanya Ichigo,deh!" aku menggerutu. Aku mulai tergiang kata kata Ichigo. _"Lineman SMU Reitoku bernomor punggung 77, Ryokan Kurita." _. Aku sudah berteman, ya, dengan Ichigo? Bodohnya aku sampai tak menyadarinya!" aku tertawa kecil. Lalu aku mengambil selimutku dan tidur.

"Hari Sabtu 'kan libur, aku mau ke tempat Ichigo, ah!" batinku senang. Aku tak sabar menanti Ichigo. Dan aku telah sampai di SMU Reito.

"Eh, Ichigo mana?" tanyaku kepada sang manager.

"Ichigo?" dia berbalik bertanya padaku.

"Iya. Ichigo dimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia…, dia ada dirumah sakit. Maagnya kambuh lagi. Dia sudah mengidap penyakit maag selama 5 tahun." jawab sang manager dengan nada lesu. Aku kaget.

"Eh? Sekarang dia dirawat di rumah sakit apa? Orang tuanya tidak menjenguk?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di rumah sakit Hitsubame. Tidak, orang tuanya telah dihubungi terus. Tapi tidak bisa. Alasannya hanya karena mereka sibuk." jawab manager lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku jenguk Ichigo dulu, ya!" aku bergegas ke rumah sakit dan menemui Ichigo. Manager hanya berkata "ya".

-xxx-

* * *

"Jadi disini Ichigo dirawat, ya?" batinku. Aku melihat sebuah rumah sakit yang terkesan mewah.

"Permisi, Ichigo Nakagawa ada di ruangan nomer berapa, ya? Saya temanya ingin menjenguk Ichigo." tanyaku sambil membungkukkan badanku pada resesiopnis.

"Ruangan 707. Silakan," ucap sang resepsionis sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat. Aku bergegas. Dan mulai membuka pintu itu.

"Per.., permisi?" tanyaku sopan. Aku melihat Ichigo yang rambutnya terurai bebas di ranjang kasur. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya. Badanya juga tergeletak begitu saja di ranjang.

"Oh, Kurita, ya. Masuk!" Ichigo menyambutku dengan hangat. Aku menaruh bunga diatas meja.

"Maaf, ya. Aku nggak bilang kalau aku mengidap penyakit," ujar Ichigo.

"Nggak apa apa, kok. Yang penting kamu bisa sehat kembali." Aku menyemangati Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum tipis.

"Nanti aku nggak bisa bikin kue untuk sementara. Jadi tokoku akan tutup kira kira 2 mingguan." tambah Ichigo.

"Err…, bagaimana kalau aku bantuin kamu menjaga tokomu? Lagipula, aku sudah menerima banyak kue ditokomu. Boleh, 'kan?" tawarku. Ichigo sedikit terkejut.

"Eh, boleh juga. Makasih, ya!" Ichigo tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya. Lalu aku pamit dan segera melaksanakan tugasku. Aku segera menuju ke toko Tiepodo.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha!" aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Tiba tiba ada seorang tamu yang datang.

"Maaf, saya mau pesan Pie apple, ya!" ucap seorang gadis. Aku serontak kaget.

"Eh, i…, iya!" jawabku terbata bata. "Katanya Ichigo, ada resep makanan di laci sebelah dapur," aku menggerutu. "Enggg.., Ini dia!" jawabku senang. Baiklah, tinggal ikuti apa saja yang harus kulakukan disini lalu jadi, deh!" aku mulai memasak pie apple. Setelah jadi, aku memberikannya kepada pelangganku. Pelangganku juga memberiku uang. Sedikit demi sedikit, para tamu datang. Aku bekerja keras. Ternyata enak juga membikin kue yang berbeda variasinya, Ichigo.

-xxx-

* * *

"Email ke Ichigo, ah!" batinku senang. Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku lalu mengirim sebuah pesan.

"_Ichigo! Tokomu sangat ramai, ya! Aku sampai kewalahan mengurus para tamu tamu itu, loh!"_

Kukirim pesanku, lalu handphoneku kembali berdering.

"_Wah, terima kasih Kurita!_

_Ngomong ngomong, kamu besok bisa ke rumah sakit nggak? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."_

Aku mulai bingung dengan pesan Ichigo. Aku langsung saja menjawab "Ya" dan segera tidur malam.

-xxx-

* * *

-Keesokan paginya-

"Waduh! Aku terlambat! Ichigo masih ada disana nggak, ya?" aku terburu buru. Aku mengambil rotiku dan segera bergegas berangkat ke rumah sakit Hitsubame.

-10 menit kemudian-

Aku telah sampai didepan ruangan milik Ichigo. Ruangan 707. Aku perlahan lahan membuka pintu itu.

"Krek"

"Kurita. Kamu terlambat." ucap Ichigo sembari melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalasnya.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Aku kecapean nih, gara gara mengurus tokomu!" aku tertawa kecil."Lalu, ada perlu apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Begini. Aku mau bikin kue Tiramisu, kamu mau menemaniku, nggak?" tawar Ichigo.

"Mau saja, sih. Tapi, apakah kamu boleh memasak?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku sehat, kok! Ayo kita ke dapurnya!" Ichigo mengajakku ke dapur rumah sakit itu. Lalu aku segera membuatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Tiramisunya diganti "Tiramisu Strowberry? Bagus tuh, 'kan?" ucap Ichigo tersenyum. Aku mengangguk.

"Strowberry ibarat Ichigo, ya." ujarku. Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis.

-15 menit kemudian-

"Selesai!" ucapku dengan Ichigo. Ichigo mengambil sebuah piring dan sendok.

"Ini, coba kau makan." Ichigo menyodorkan kuenya ke dadaku.

"Baiklah," aku mulai melahap kue Tiramisu."Enak! Manis dan ada rasa pahitnya!" pujiku. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Baguskan? Itu ibarat pertemanan kita. Dimana ada momen yang menyenangkan dan juga ada yang kurang menyenangkan." ujar Ichigo.

"Apa madsudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Tiba tiba ada suster yang masuk.

"Maaf, untuk para tamu, tolong keluar. Nakagawa butuh istirahat." ucap suster itu. Aku pamit dan keluar.

"Selamat tinggal, Ichigo. Nanti aku mampir lagi!" ucapku sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Maaf, ya…," desah Ichigo pelan.

* * *

"Huft! Ayo! Kerja, kerja!" semangatku berkibar luas. Aku mulai melaksanakan pekerjaan sampinganku itu sampai malam.

-Keesokan harinya.-

"Aduh…, segini kurang nggak, ya?" tanyaku dalam hati. Aku membawa serangkaian bunga. Aku mau bersiap siap masuk ke kamar Ichigo.

"Per.., Permisi!" aku memberanikan diri membuka pintu. Tapi, aku tak melihat keadaan Ichigo. Aku bertanya kepada suster.

"Suster, Ichigo mana?" tanyaku bingung. Suster itu merasa tak enak menjawabnya.

"Kamu teman Ichigo?" tanya suster itu.

"Iya?"

"Kemarin malam, Ichigo meninggal…," suster itu berpaling arah pandangan. Aku kaget. Bunga mawar itu jatuh ke lantai.

Bruk

"A…, Apa madsud suster?" tanyaku tak percaya. Aku memegangi pundak dokter."Ini nggak mungkin! Dia sudah berjanji padaku!" batinku.

"Ini benar. Dan ini ada surat terakhir untukmu." Ucap sang suster sambil menyodorkan lembar kertas. Aku membuka dan membacanya.

"_Untuk Kurita…._

_Kurita, maaf kalau selama ini aku tak bilang bahwa kau mengidap penyakit maag yang mematikan selama 5 tahun. Aku juga tak berani ngomong bahwa aku akan meninggal dengan jarak waktu yang dekat. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya hidup bersamamu. Menangis, bercanda, berbincang bincang sampai bertengkar. Kau membuat hidupku bahagia. Dan alasanku untuk membuat kue Tiramisu Strowberry, karena arti kata Tiramisu dalam bahasa Italia adalah izinkan aku pergi ke surga. Aku menyukaimu, Kurita…."_

Tes

Air mataku menetes satu persatu. Tak dapat menanggung beban yang amat berat ini.

"Ichigo.., padahal aku juga menyukaimu…, Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? ICHIGO!"

Dan pada saat itu, aku mulai menangis sampai air mataku kering. Tak dapat memikul beban ini. Tapi aku juga melihat bayangan Ichigo yang terlintas dipikiranku.

Sejak hari itu, aku berjanji akan selalu meneruskan cita cita Ichigo. Menjadi atlet American Football sejati dan membuka toko kue terenak didunia.

-End of flashback-

"Begitulah ceritanya, konyol, ya?" tanyaku balik. "Dasar, aku sampai mengeluarkan air mataku. Aku cengeng sekali, ya?" aku melihat air mataku jatuh ke pahaku. Aku melihat Sena, Suzuna dan Monta menangis.

"Tidak, Kuritan, INI CERITA YANG MENGHARUKAN! HUAA!" Suzuna memelukku.

"Kak Kurita!" Monta gantian memelukku. Sena hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

Brak!

"Hei, idiot sialan. Ngapain kamu disini? Cepat latihan! Kalian telat 5 detik!" Hiruma menembakkan AK-47nya kelangit. Aku, Suzuna, Sena dan Monta lari terbirit birit dan kembali kelapangan.

Aku tersenyum. Aku jadi teringat lagi dengan Ichigo.

"Ngapain kamu senyum senyum, gendut?" tanya Hiruma.

"Nggak apa apa, Hiruma." Jawabku tenang.

_Terimakasih Kurita, kamu pasti bisa ke Christmast Bowl bersama teman temanmu._

Lalu aku tersenyum menghadap langit dan Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Teruslah mendukungku dibelakangku."

* * *

-End/Selesai/Rampung/Nggak ada lanjutannya-

Tiramisu? Pasta? Kenapa aku menyelipkan kedua makanan ini? Karena saya sudah lama tidak makan Pasta atau Tiramisu!-nggak ada yang nanya-

Gimana? Endingnya GJ? Pasti :D

Review? Please!


End file.
